Music Brought Us Closer
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: A Rizzles fluff story. Set after the season 1 finale. Rating has gone up to T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short Jane and Maura fluff story. If I get enough interest, I will continue it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this story.**

**

* * *

**

Doctor Maura Isles stood at the front door of her best friend Detective Jane Rizzoli's apartment door. She'd arrived with some Chinese food for herself and Jane. Through the white painted wooden door, she could hear the most beautiful music playing. It was clearly being played on a piano. Jane's piano to be exact. Jane Rizzoli played the piano? She'd never known that.

Maura knocked on the door, not sure if Jane would hear it but the piano playing suddenly stopped and a moment later the door opened, to reveal a exhausted looking Jane, wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and her grey BPD t-shirt, the one she wore for jogging.

"Hi Maura. What are you doing here?" she asked surprised, letting her good friend inside her tidy apartment.

"I thought after your rough case today that you might need a friend," she spoke softly and lifted up the brown paper bag, "I brought Chinese."

Jane couldn't help but smile gratefully, she had to admit she was really hungry. "Thanks, Maur," she whispered and sat painfully down on the couch. She'd been thrown up against a wall by the perp, which had left her back red and bruised. And painful.

Sitting down beside the detective, Maura smiled back at her as she opened the bag. She pulled out Jane's favourite Chow Mein and passed it to her with some chop sticks.

Jane took it gently. "Thank you, Maur."

"You're very welcome," Maura replied as she took her own meal out of the bag. "So, how long you been playing piano?" she asked curiously.

Jane blushed, she'd managed to hide her hidden talent for so long only to be finally caught out. She bit her bottom lip before answering very softly. "Since I was three," she admitted.

"Really?" Maura asked, very intrigued.

Eating a little more of her food, Jane nodded. "Yes, Ma was just insistent that her only daughter learned to play piano," she explained.

"What about your brothers?" Maura asked, after swallowing a mouthful of her own meal.

Jane sighed. "Tommy learned the drums and Frankie wanting to be like me, also learned piano."

"So Frankie has always looked up to you?" Maura tilted her head a little in curiosity. She thought Frankie only followed in her footsteps in becoming a police officer.

"Yes, he has," Jane nodded with a small smile. "In nearly everything. As we grew up, I had to remind him a few times that he was a boy and a girl, he couldn't do everything I did," she told her friend and laughed lightly remembering those times. Since Frankie's death, she hadn't been able to talk about or remember the good times without breaking down into painful sobs. She ran her fingers out the scar on her abdomen. She just wish she could forget that dreadful day, but she couldn't. She'd lost her little brother and she'd become very close to losing her own life.

Noticing Jane's tears welling up, which she was very obviously trying to hold back, Maura put down her dinner and scooted over to her friend and wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Jane. I'm sorry I brought it up," she apologized softly.

Shaking her head, Jane sniffled, wiping her runny nose on her hand.

"Eww!" Maura grabbed a few tissues from the box on the coffee table. "Jane, honey, use a tissue, not your hand."

Jane silently took the offered tissue and blew her nose. Her tears were slowly receding, much to her relief. She hated to show weakness, even in front of her best friend. She wouldn't even show it in front of her own mother or father. "No, it's not your fault, Maura. It... It actually felt good to talk about Frankie again. I'll always miss him but he'd want me to continue on with my life," she whispered and rested her head on Maura's shoulder.

Rubbing Jane's back, Maura placed a feather light kiss on her head. "You can miss him but still go on with your life, honey. Just remember the good times. It will get easier, I promise."

Jane exhaled a deep, slow breath and wiped her nose again. "Yeah, you're right." She licked her lips, the taste of her salty, wet tears on them, not bothering her. "Wow, that just ruined the moment."

Both she and Maura laughed lightly. They looked at their food, neither were hungry anymore.

"Why don't you play some piano for me?" Maura suddenly asked after some awkward quietness.

"Sure," Jane smiled and got up, heading over to the piano. She sat down on the small wooden bench. She laid her fingers on the keys as she thought about what song she'd play. "I'll play your favourite."

"But you don't know my favourite," Maura said before furrowing her eyebrows and gasping in shock as she heard Jane play the first notes of her favourite song.

Jane Rizzoli was a piano genius. And it made Maura love her even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me know if you're still interested in seeing this story being continued and if you want longer chapters. I'll be more then happy to continue if you want it. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, except the story.**

**

* * *

**

Jane woke the next morning to find herself in her bed with someone's arms tightly wrapped around her middle, hands linked and laying flat on her stomach. Her bare warm stomach, under her tank top. This person had actually slid their hands up under her top. She looked down to see soft, feminine hands with a very expensive manicure, perfect nail colouring and soft hands. The hands belonged to Maura. Her best friend. Or was she a lover now too? She didn't quite know... They hadn't kissed last night but they had come pretty damn close to it after she'd played Maura's favourite song on the piano. They had cuddled on the couch, playing with each other's hair before exhaustion got too much for them and they headed to bed.

"Baby, go back to sleep," Maura murmured, sleepily, cutting off Jane's silent train of thought. The pet name startling both of them.

"Baby?" Jane asked in a near whisper, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, problem?" she asked, licking her dry lips but not moving an inch. Maura had relaxed after Jane's reaction.

In response, a smile slowly appeared on Jane's face. No one had called her 'Baby' before, only her parents. "Baby is fine, beautiful," she replied and turned over in Maura's arms to face her.

"Beautiful, huh?" Maura blushed and reached up to Jane's face, she brushed back her hair and caressed her cheek.

Leaning into Maura's touch, Jane nodded. "Yes, you are very beautiful, Maura," she whispered before reaching up and caressing Maura's cheek in return. "You're the only person I can let my guard down with," she admitted softly, blushing.

Maura smiled. "I noticed. And it's a very nice feeling. I appreciate and love that you're able to trust me enough to break down those walls," she told and leaned forward, claiming Jane's lips with her's.

Jane was shocked at first but quickly fell into the kiss, before licking Maura's lips begging for entry.

Maura, very willingly, opened her mouth, allowing Jane's tongue entry.

Jane ran her tongue along Maura's teeth, earning a very delightful moan of pleasure, and an involuntary thrust of Maura's hips into her's.

In response to Maura's moan and thrusting of hips, Jane couldn't help but repeat her friend... No, her lover's motions. Jane was certain that this was the point of lover.

When the need for oxygen became too overwhelming, the women pulled away panting. Both smiling with strawberry red cheeks. They were both blushing. Both enjoying the moment. The embrace. The new found love between them.

"Although I... Enjoyed that kiss," Jane whispered and took a quick glance at her alarm clock, "but we really needa get ready for work. It's already quarter to seven."

"Oh no!" Maura screeched and jumped off the bed.

"What?" Jane asked, getting up herself.

"I'm late!" she cried, only to grab her cell phone and stop suddenly. She had two missed calls and a text message. "Hmm," she muttered to herself and opened the message.

Jane walked around to her. "What is it, honey?"

"I don't have a meeting after all... It got canceled. My boss tried to contact me earlier," she sighed as she put her phone into her pocket before taking Jane's hands in her's. "How about you play me another song?"

"Maura, honey, I'd love to but we have to get ready for work," Jane replied, caressing the backs of Maura's hand with the pads of her thumbs.

Maura sighed and pecked her lover on the lips. "Just a quick one," she practically begged.

Licking her dry lips, Jane sighed and nodded. "Just a quick one, okay? Because then, we really have to get ready for work," she insisted.

With a big grin of success on her face, Maura pulled Jane into the living room toward the piano. "Play my favourite again please," she asked and kissed Jane's nose before guiding her down to sit on the piano seat.

"Okay," Jane replied with an equally large grin.

Maura could, for the first time, see a true spark of happiness in Jane's eyes. And she felt so wonderful to know that it was her doing. She sat down on the couch, just as Jane placed her nimble fingers on the correct keys and her foot in the correct place.

Jane took a deep breath and began to play her magic on the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story has now officially become a multi chapter. As long as they continues to be enough interest that is. Thanks for the reviews, I hope to see many more. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything expect this fic.**

**

* * *

**

It was after ten that morning and for Jane it seemed much later. She hadn't seen Maura since just before eight when they split to go their separate ways at the elevators.

Jane up to the Homicide bullpen and Maura down to the morgue.

She just couldn't stop thinking about that magical kiss that had taken place in her bedroom, earlier that morning. Couldn't stop thinking about Maura. Her best friend and now, lover.

"Jane? Jane? Rizzoli!" Vince Korsak, her ex partner, practically screamed from over at his own desk. He'd been trying to get her attention for the last five or so minutes.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jane shook her head and looked over at the aging man. "No need to yell, Korsak," she grumbled.

Korsak sighed and watched her as she grabbed her phone to see if she'd missed any calls or texts, practically from Maura.

"Jane, what's going on?" he asked as he got up and walked over to her desk, taking a seat on the chair beside her desk.

"Nothing, Korsak," she replied, nonchalantly and scrubbed a hand down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, grabbing her badge and gun from her desk drawer. "I'm going down to the morgue," she told him and rushed out, quickly grabbing her coat off the back of her chair without so much as a pause.

She practically ran to the silver doors of the elevator, ignoring the fact that she knew Korsak and Frost watching her from their desks.

"Damn it!" she groaned, the elevator taking too long and she just could not wait any longer for it. Jane turned and rushed toward the staircase.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura was humming to herself as she sat on a stool, looking for a yet another new pair of high heel shoes on the internet, on her laptop. She jumped startled upon hearing the glass morgue door being opened with such force.

"Jane!" Maura jumped off the stool and ran the best she could over to her lover. "Baby, what's the matt-" she began to ask only to be cut off by Jane's lips on hers.

Quickly getting the initial shock, Maura licked Jane's lips, begging for entry, which Jane more then willingly obliged by opening her mouth and accepting Maura's tongue. Moaning when Maura returned a favor from earlier that morning. The running of her tongue over her teeth.

Finally they pulled away panting. Gasping for air but continuing to hold one another, smiling. Happy. In love.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that kiss. Which to be honest, was complete bliss. But, baby, are you okay?" she asked, caressing the detective's cheek, looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, trying to read them. She couldn't unfortunately and it concerned her even more.

Smiling, Jane nodded. "I am now. I think I'll finally be able to concentrate on my paperwork now," she whispered. "Well at least for the next couple hours." She caressed Maura's cheek in return and planted a kiss on the tip on her nose before turning and walking out, just as her cell phone began to ring. It was her partner, Detective Frost's ring tone.

"Frost?... Okay, I'll meet you at the car, I'm just leaving the morgue right now," she replied and hang up, heading toward the underground parking lot, where she'd parked the car when she'd arrived that morning with Maura.

Jane Rizzoli, for the first time ever, was hoping that this day would finish very quickly so she could be alone with Maura again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day had dragged along extremely slowly, much to Jane's chagrin. All she wanted to do was lay down and cuddle up with Maura and her dog, Jo Friday. She was exhausted. Actually beyond exhausted. She was actually surprised that she was still on her feet.

About an hour earlier, she had called Maura and told her to use her key for the apartment and she'd be home as soon as she could.

Jane finally made it home, much to her relief, and upon opening the apartment door, she couldn't help but smile. Maura was in her kitchen, cooking dinner for her, despite the very late hour. It looked like Maura had gone all out. She'd done some food shopping and the apartment had been cleaned. And she could tell there was more to be seen. To surprise her. To make her love Maura even more then she already did.

"Hey baby," Maura greeted her, happily, with a feather light kiss on the lips before she went back to the stove.

"Hi beautiful, this looks and smells so good," she praised her girlfriend. "Thanks so much. I'm starving."

"I knew you would be," Maura replied, laughing softly. "Go have a shower. Dinner should be ready by the time you come out."

"Sounds great," Jane replied and headed toward the bathroom for a nice, hot, quick shower. She was desperate to feel clean after what the day had thrown at not just her and her partner, but the entire department.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After her quick but hot shower, Jane found herself sitting on her bed, with a pen and a pad of paper on her lap. She had come up with a rhythm in her head, during her shower, and she wanted to get it down on paper as quickly as possible before she forgot it. She wanted to try it out on the piano. A song she wanted to play for Maura.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there writing when Maura strolled in, a concerned expression on her face. "Baby, are you okay? Dinner was ready nearly half an hour ago," she spoke softly as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside her girlfriend.

Startled, she looked up and shook her head, smiling. "Oh, sorry, honey," she apologized. "I thought up a tune in the shower and just had to write it down before I forgot it."

Maura smiled back and planted a light kiss on her lips. "It's okay, I was just worried. Have you finished it?" she asked curiously. She wanted to hear it.

"I think so," Jane replied. "You want to hear it don't you?" she asked, with a smirk.

With a grin just as big, Maura nodded in an instant. "Of course I do, Jane."

"I assumed so," laughed Jane, as she over the notes she'd written on the page. She was humming the notes in her head. She was as good with music as she was with being a detective.

Music had been her major in high school and in junior college. If she'd gone on to college like she wanted to, but didn't for her father's sake, she would have majored in music there too. She would have had two majors. Because despite the fact that she loved music, she wanted to be a detective career wise.

"Well you were right. I love when you play the piano for me, baby," Maura whispered, caressing Jane's cheek passionately.

Jane blushed and leaned into her lover's touch."Really? I'm not that good," she replied, modestly.

"Oh don't be modest. It doesn't suit you, Jane Rizzoli," Maura laughed and pecked on her the lips again before getting up. "You're going to play that song for me, Jane," she insisted and gently pulled Jane up off the bed.

"Oh, am I really?" Jane joked, allowing Maura to practically drag her into the living room, right up to the piano beside the front door.

"Yep!" Maura giggled and softly pushed Jane into a sitting position on the piano bench. "Well?"

Laughing, Jane put her music sheet on the small ledge, meant for holding piano books and got comfortable. "I don't know how this is going to sound," she apologized in advance as she got ready to play the song, she'd just composed.

"Oh, shush!" Maura said, putting a finger to her lips. "Just play it, would you?"

Jane exhaled a slow deep breath and placed her fingers on the first keys that she needed to play the beginning notes to her song. "Well here goes nothing," she muttered to herself and began to play.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Keep showing your interest through reviews and I will more then happily continue to write and post chapters for you. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything except this fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Not long after Jane played Maura the song she had composed, her cell on the kitchen counter rang.

.

"Shit!" she mumbled to herself as she got up and ran over, almost falling flat on to her face on the way. She looked at the screen to see who was calling before answering. "Korsak? Why are you calling me and not Frost?" she asked, confused as to why her ex partner was calling.

"What?" she screeched in shock, hearing what Vince Korsak was telling her over the line. "Why wasn't I called before? He's my partner!... No, don't start that again, Korsak. I told you my reason!"

She took some deep breaths to calm herself down. "Which hospital is he in?" she asked, ignoring Maura for a moment, who was trying to find out what was being said.

"Okay, I'll be right there," she said and hung up.

"Baby? What is it? Is something wrong with Frost?" Maura asked, wrapping her arms around Jane's slender waist, bringing her closer to her.

Jane didn't know if she was supposed to be angry, or upset. She bit her bottom lip and said, "Frost was shot when he and Korsak went to pick up a suspect. It was Frost and my suspect."

If it was your and Frost's suspect, why weren't you called to go?" asked Maura, just as confused as Jane was at the whole situation.

"How am I supposed to know?" she snarled, angrily. She wasn't angry at Maura but she couldn't help it.

"Janey, sweetie. Calm down for me," Maura whispered, rubbing her girlfriend's arms in an attempt to calm her.

Jane took a few deep breaths and then kissed Maura on the lips. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to snap at you," she apologized.

"It's okay, honey. Let's go see Frost, huh?" Maura took Jane's hand and they headed for her sports car.

During the entire drive, Maura held Jane's hand, resting both their hands in the middle as she drove carefully, one handed.

"Jane, baby, talk to me," Maura whispered, caressing the back of Jane's hand with the pad of her thumb.

Jane sighed, refusing to turn and look at Maura, pretending something up ahead was holding her interest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Riding the elevator up to the surgery floor, where they had been told that the other detectives were waiting in the waiting room, while Frost was in surgery, Maura looked down at her and Jane's clasped hands, then up at Jane's face. "Janey, baby, are you sure you wanna keep holding hands?" she asked softly. "Since they don't know about us and all."

Jane tightened her grip on Maura's hand and looked at her. "Maura, I'm Bi-sexual, I don't see the big deal. Sexuality shouldn't be discriminated against. I'm not going to deny that I'm in love with another woman. Or you," she insisted and leaned over planting a light kiss on her lips. "I will never deny you," she whispered and this time lifted up their joined hands and kissed the back of Maura's hand.

Maura smiled, just as the elevator dinged and the heavy silver doors slid open. "Let's go, huh?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled back as headed to the waiting room.

Vince Korsak noticed the hand holding couple first, from the uncomfortable plastic chair that he was sitting on. He furrowed his brows. "Ah, Rizzoli, why are you holding Doctor Isles' hand?"

As soon as everyone heard those words mentioned, they all looked up at them.

Maura blushed and went to release her girlfriend's hand but Jane refused to let go.

"Maura and I are now officially a couple," she told them, her voice firm but soft.

"Huh?" Korsak asked. He wanted to make sure he had heard Jane right.

"You heard me right, Korsak," Jane repeated. "I am in love with Maura Isles. So anything you say will not upset me," she said and walked over to two free chairs and sat down, making sure Maura sat beside her, their hands still entwined. "You okay, sweetie?" Jane asked in a whisper, trying to hold back from caressing the back of Maura's hand.

Smiling, Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, ignoring the stares of shock and surprise of the others. "I'm perfect, baby," she whispered back. She was finding it easier to show the affection in front of the others, then Jane. She had 'come out' years ago.

"Any news on Frost yet?" Jane asked, looked up at Korsak, discreetly rubbing Maura's back.

Korsak couldn't help but continue to stare at Jane and Maura. He never knew that they were in love or even that they were attracted to one another. He had always thought that Jane was straight.

"Vince!" Jane yelled in anger as the staring was driving her up the wall.

"Oh, um," Korsak cleared his throat. "No, not yet. As far as we know he's still in surgery," he finally replied.

"Why wasn't I called?"

Vince sighed. "Cause it was Hoyt," he replied.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Jane roared. She was sick and tired of them being too over protective just because she was female.

"Janey, baby, calm down," Maura murmured, looking up at her and beginning to caress her cheek, causing Jane to move back a bit. Maura just shrugged it off, thinking it was because Jane was frustrated.

"Janey? Baby? What the Hell?" they heard Korsak mutter.

Jane glared evilly at Korsak and opened her mouth to retort but was stopped by Maura's lips on hers. Jane moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms Maura's neck. She combed her fingers through her hair as she deepened the kiss. Both ignoring the stares that they knew that they were getting. Especially from Vince Korsak.

"Mmm," Jane smiled, pulling away when the need for oxygen became too demanding. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, beautiful, but what was that for?"

"To calm you down. And it worked," replied Maura. A big smile on her face as she leaned forward and rubbed noses with Jane.

Jane furrowed her brows. "What was that?" she asked, curiously.

"An eskimo kiss. Why? didn't you like it?" Maura asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in thought and curiosity.

Jane didn't get a chance to reply because a surgeon came out from through the double doors, which led to the operating rooms.

"Family of Barry Frost?" a medium height, light brown haired woman in a white coat and green scrubs asked.

All the detectives and the medical examiner stood up and headed over to the surgeon.

"His family are on their way. But we are his colleagues. Is he okay?" Korsak spoke for the group, trying to keep his eyes on the doctor and not on Jane and Maura, who were holding on to one another.

"He's a very lucky man. It missed any vital organs. It just hit his ribs and came straight back out. He's in recovery at the moment but we'd like it if you visited him from tomorrow morning when he's in an intensive care unit bed," she said and walked back through the doors.

"Jane, could I talk to you in private?" Korsak asked.

"Sure," replied Jane, and went to walk over with Maura.

"I meant alone," he said, avoiding looking at them.. "I'll tell you about why I called Frost and not you."

"You can tell me in front of Maura," Jane retorted.

Korsak just shook his head. "No, alone," he insisted.

Sighing, Jane gently squeezed Maura's hand. "Come on, baby, let's head home. I'm exhausted and hungry."

"Are you sure, Jane? You can talk to him in private," Maura whispered.

"It's fine. I'm exhausted. I'll come see Frost in the morning and ask him," she replied softly.

Maura nodded and they headed back to Jane's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's short and it's the end. But if enough people are still interested, I'm thinking of doing a sequel in the near future, one I have finished a Time of Need. So please read and review. Oh, and if you have ideas for the sequel, let me know in the review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the fic. (C) x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x**

**

* * *

**

Maura woke first that morning and smiled, finding herself in Jane's arms. The opposite sleeping position from the morning before.

She reached down and covered Jane's hands with hers, rubbing them in slow moving caressing circles.

Jane moaned contently and scooted closer to Maura, half asleep. "Morning, beautiful," she mumbled and kissed Maura's shoulder blade covered by her tee.

"Morning, baby," Maura whispered back, rubbing Jane's hands still that were still rested on her cloth covered stomach. "You didn't sleep too well."

"How do you know?" Jane asked around a yawn. Maura was only just able to understand what she had said.

"You were snoring and very restless all night, sweetie. You were tossing and turning. Even whimpering at some points that you were in pain," replied Maura before she rolled over in her lover's arms, to face her. "Want to talk about it?" she offered, reaching up to caress Jane's cheek.

"No, not really," Jane yawned again, looking away from her girlfriend, as if in shame.

"Jane, come on, talk to me," Maura began to badger her, wanting an answer.

"It's too early for badgering, Maura," groaned Jane, as she got up. "And I'm exhausted." She walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Maura sighed and ran her hands through her long, wavy brown and blonde locks. She hadn't meant to upset Jane. She was just concerned about her.

Deciding to make Jane breakfast, Maura got up and headed into the kitchen to see what she could use to make her girlfriend something really delicious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jane emerged an hour later to find her favourite breakfast cooked and served up on a plate, on the counter. Ready for her to eat. "Maur?" she whispered, heading over to her.

"Bon Appetite," smiled Maura and kissed Jane's cheek. "I'm going to head home to have a shower. I'll see you at work, baby."

Reluctantly, Jane nodded. "Thanks for breakfast... Well, everything. I'll see you at work," she pressed a kiss to Maura's lips and walked her to the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day ran painfully slowly and was met with a few horrible and grotesque cases for both Maura and Jane.

With Jane behind her, Maura unlocked the door to her house and let herself and Jane in.

Maura headed straight for the kitchen as Jane locked the door behind them.

"Hi Bass," Maura greeted her tortoise, reaching down to pat his rock hard shell. She then got up and turn, fully expecting to find Jane standing behind her. But she wasn't there.

"Jane!" she called softly.

"I'm in the living room," called Jane.

Maura furrowed her brows and headed toward the living room. When she saw Jane she smiled.

Jane had the fire going and was making the floor comfortable to sleep on. She was putting down couch cushions. "Baby, could you please grab a sheet we can sleep on?" she asked softly as she placed another cushion on the carpeted floor and line with the others, in shape of a bed.

"Sure, sweetie," replied Maura. She disappeared down the hall and returned a moment later with a very expensive Egyptian cotton sheet. A pale pink colour.

"Pink?" Jane smirked, just standing up from placing the last cushion down.

Maura lifted up the sheet and sighed. "Oh, sorry, Jane. I'll go and swap it," she whispered and went to take it back to exchange it with another colour in her closet but Jane stopped her.

"No, it's fine, beautiful," said Jane, as she gently took the large square bit of fabric off her girlfriend. "It's very nice," she assured Maura as she put it over the sheets.

Jane then laid down on one side and patted the spot beside her. "Come lay with me," she murmured.

Smiling, Maura walked over and sat down as close as she could to Jane before laying down, facing her. "Hi," she whispered, cupping Jane's face.

"Hi," Jane replied and planted a feather light kiss on Maura's lips. "You look so incredibly beautiful in the fire's glow," she cooed, rubbing her hand up and down Maura's arm.

"So are you, baby," Maura cooed back. "Who knew that something that had completely nothing to do with our careers could bring us closer together? To get us to admit our feelings for each other? Or even get us to explore a relationship?"

Jane's eyes shone and it wasn't from the glow of the flames. She was purely happy for the first time of her life. "I guess dreams can come true. Just like Ma said. Music brought us closer."


End file.
